1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fluid level monitoring and regulating device, and more particularly to an engine oil regulating device having a safety shutdown mechanism and a testing mechanism for the safety shutdown mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Stationary oil field equipment, such as engines and compressors, are typically located in remote areas and are directly monitored on the occasions that oil field personnel are in the area. In connection with stationary oil field equipment there is a requirement for a combined device to automatically maintain the proper crankcase oil level and to automatically shut down the engine or compressor and/or actuate an alarm following the detection of an unsafe fluid level. Thus, it is necessary to detect the depletion of the usual gravity supply of oil below safe limits and take appropriate action. It may also be necessary to automatically shut down the engine or compressor and/or actuate an alarm upon detection of an excessively high fluid level.
In the field of stationary oil field equipment more frequent monitoring of oil field stationary equipment is desired without increasing the number of visits to the oil field. Thus, it is also necessary to provide an engine oil regulating device with a signal sending feature so the fluid level and/or automatic shutdown may be indicated at a place away from the remote location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,507, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein, discloses an oil level regulator and shutdown device for stationary engines and compressors. A single float provides both the monitoring and regulating functions. An oil level sight gage is also provided for a visual indication of the crankcase oil level.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,866 discloses a liquid level switch-gauge having an adjustable contact mechanism to sound an alarm, or shut down machinery, when the fluid level reaches a predetermined high or low point.
There exists a need for an engine oil regulating device which provides a visual indication of a crankcase oil level, regulates the crankcase oil level, and provides an automatic machine shutdown feature and/or an alarm feature in the event that an unsafe oil level is detected. There further exists a need for an engine oil regulating device with a testing mechanism for periodic testing of the automatic shutdown feature, and with a signal sending unit for sending an indication of conditions sensed at the oil field to personnel located away from the oil field.